Many articles of wearing apparel are sized to fit persons of closely-similar weights and configurations. As a result, a number of such articles are needed to make certain that light-weight and thinly-built persons, that heavy and sturdily-built persons, and that persons of intermediate weights and builds can be fitted properly. The resulting need of large inventories of such articles of wearing apparel makes the costs of fabricating and storing such articles of wearing apparel undesirably high.